The housing/casing of an electronic device may comprise multiple components. The components may include covers. In the case of a portable electronic device having a display, these covers may include a top cover (“A cover”), the display itself (“B cove”), the keyboard cover (“C cover”), and the bottom cover (“D cover”). Depending on the application, the cover may comprise a variety of suitable materials.